1. Field of Inventive Concepts
Inventive concepts relate to semiconductor circuits and a semiconductor systems.
2 Description of the Prior Art
As one of semiconductor devices, a flip-flop operates to store input data in response to a clock signal and to sequentially transfer the stored data. A plurality of flip-flops may be used to transfer data.
On the other hand, with the trend of high-speed electronic products, the speed of a clock signal that is provided to a flip-flop has been gradually increased. In order to reliably operate a plurality of flip-flops in this environment, it is required that timing fail does not occur during the operation of the flip-flops regardless of the high-speed clock signal.